1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fiber optic splice trays, and more particularly, to fiber optic splice trays that provide novel sizes, shapes, and/or functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optic data and communication systems employ splice trays and splice assemblies at various points along a distribution network. For example, a splice assembly may be used to connect drop cables to an express cable. The drop cables may lead to individual businesses or dwellings. The splice assembly often has a frame with an end cap on one or both ends to define a splice closure. The frame has provisions for receiving splice trays and storing slack fiber optic cable. The express cable typically has a jacket surrounding a number of buffer or express tubes. Each express tube typically has a plurality of optical fibers, usually from six to about twelve. The jacket of the cable will be stripped off and sealed around an aperture in the end cap of the splice closure. Some of the tubes will be cut and extend between the end cap and splice trays attached to the frame. Other express tubes may remain uncut and will pass in a loop around the frame and back out the end cap.
The splice trays typically have splice organizers comprising one or more splice holders for retaining splices that connect individual optical fibers, such as fibers from the express tubes, to drop cable fibers. A prior art splice tray may comprise a splice organizer of multiple splice holders adapted to selectively receive a splice that optically connects a first optical fiber and a second optical fiber. The splice may be formed by any conventional splice technique, such as mechanical splicing or fusion splicing. In order to splice and perform other related manipulation of the optical fibers, optical fiber slack is typically readily available, for example, to allow the fibers to be properly positioned for splicing and/or to position the splice in the splice holder without bending any portion of the optical fiber beyond the minimum bend radius of the optical fiber (which may result in performance degradation and/or failure of the optical fiber). Conventional splice trays typically provide slack storage within the perimeter of the splice tray in which the optical fibers are wound a number of times against the inner surface of the side wall and/or possibly against a retainer device, such as the overhanging lip that projects inwardly from the side walls of the splice tray. Such splice trays define a certain amount of area and volume to provide the desired slack storage with the required bend radius for the optical fibers.
Therefore, a need exists for splice trays and/or splice assemblies that define a generally smaller area and volume for at least the reasons of reduced material costs, easier hardware handling, and/or improved aesthetics. In addition, there exists a need for splice trays that afford convenient access to a sufficient amount of fiber slack while enabling the splice tray to be installed in a variety of locations and/or orientations.